1. Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein relate to site-activated binding systems that selectively increase the bioctivity of phenolic compounds at target sites.
2. Description of Related Art
Some phenolic compounds, such as the polyphenols, are considered beneficial for use as antioxidants in animals, such as humans, due to their ability to scavenge unwanted reactive oxygen species in vivo. Such reactive oxygen species can include, for example, singlet oxygen, peroxynitrite, and hydrogen peroxide. This ability to scavenge these reactive oxygen species can affect cell-to-cell signaling, receptor sensitivity, inflammatory enzyme activity and even gene regulation. An antioxidant molecule can, for example, inhibit the oxidation of molecules and are characterized as having a multiplicity of polar moieties that form bonds with oxidizers such as hydrogen peroxide.
Nutritionists have long-recognized the unique health benefits of “live” uncooked fruits and vegetables in the diet. The main source of polyphenols for humans is currently dietary, since they are found in a wide array of phytochemical-bearing foods. For example, honey; most legumes; fruits such as apples, blackberries, blueberries, cantaloupe, cherries, cranberries, grapes, pears, plums, raspberries, and strawberries; and vegetables such as broccoli, cabbage, celery, onion and parsley are rich in polyphenols. red wine, chocolate, green tea, olive oil, argan oil, bee pollen and many grains are sources of these compounds. It is well known that many plant polyphenols ingested or otherwise introduced to animal physiology vary greatly in bioavailability and potency. Moreover, many examples of traditional medicines using living or freshly harvested plant materials have only short lived potency. In addition, all current extraction methods including solvent, reflux heating, sonication, maceration and microwave techniques disrupt intracellular structures, triggering mixing of oxidoreductase enzymes with polyphenols. The polyphenols typically oxidize in the process and have a tendency to autopolymerize or complex indiscriminately with other extracted compounds, destroying significant bioactive potential in a short period of time. Another problem is that many medicinally useful polyphenol compounds also have poor bioavailability. Oxidized polyphenols typically have increased astringent binding activity but also have the tendency to complex indiscriminately with body tissues, body fluids, or foods in the digestive tract. In addition, another problem is that bioactivation of the phenolic compounds requires reactive oxygen species and, in some embodiments, the target site is an anaerobic physiologic environment, and the phenolic compound has difficulty activating.
As a result of at least the above, studies have failed to demonstrate definitive health benefits from dietary supplementation with antioxidants, such as polyphenols. Others have even shown negative effects, including toxic effects from an excessive ingestion of an antioxidant in an attempt to achieve the desired effects. And, most studies, at best, have shown a low bioavailability and rapid excretion of orally ingested antioxidant polyphenol supplements from in vivo systems. As such, the art has still not found an effective way to utilize the health improving potential of these natural phenolic compounds.
One of skill would appreciate having a broad spectrum system to bind compromised tissues, irritants and pathogens that includes these seemingly desirable phenolic compounds, particularly a system that (i) is stable, or at least substantially stable, for storage or administration; (ii) selectively bioactivates the binding system at a target site without significant indiscriminate complexing in undesirable locations; (iii) functions as an astringent, an antitoxin, an antimicrobial, an antinflammatory, an anti-infectant, and the like, reacting with pathogens, their virulence factors, pro-inflammatory compounds and damaged host tissues; and, (iv) functions surprisingly well in small amounts on dermal, mucosal, or in the GI tract tissue of an animal subject, whether human or non-human, aeorobic or anaerobic environments, to target and bind or exclude unwanted materials to treat health conditions, maintain health, and supplement the health and nutrition of the subject.